


Secret Pleasure

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a little drunk and acts on her attraction to Martouf|Lantash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV, for the prompt: 
> 
> Samantha Carter/Martouf|Lantash, party, secret, Earth, visits, lust, closet 
> 
> Warning: characters may be a little OOC (but Sam is drunk, so...)

"Shhh, just come with me this way!" Sam giggled, a little intoxicated from the beers she had drunk at the team night. She took Martouf's hand, and lead him further away from the room where her teammates still sat and watched a movie.

Martouf smiled and happily followed her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sam smiled mysteriously. They continued down the corridor until they came to a door, which she opened to reveal a large walk-in storage closet. "In here." She grinned at his surprised expression.

"In _there_? What are we..."

Not answering immediately, Sam pulled him inside. She had only just shut the door after them, before she grabbed hold of him and pushed him up against the wall, pressing her lips against his. "Because I _want_ you!" she whispered.

Martouf was surprised she was being so forward, considering how guarded she usually was about her emotions, but did not question her. Instead he threw his arms around her and returned the kiss. "Lantash and I want you too, Samantha. Very much!"

He kissed her again. Sam pushed her tongue against his lips, and he immediately parted them, tangling his tongue with hers. The kiss grew more passionate, and when they finally drew apart, they were both feeling a little lightheaded.

Sam looked at him, her eyes dark with desire. She tore at the shirt he was wearing, grateful he wore borrowed BDUs and not his usual Tok'ra uniform. That would have been difficult to remove quickly.

She pushed his shirt up and ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the soft, smooth skin. She kissed his nipples, flicking her tongue over them one at a time. Martouf gasped as she kissed and licked a path down to his stomach. She smiled at him, straightening to kiss him as she slid a hand over his stomach, pausing a moment to enjoy the hard muscles under soft skin.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, grinning at him as she cupped his very hard, large erection. "What have we _here_?" She squeezed along the shaft, making him gasp again.

"Samantha? You are sure you want..."

"Of _course_ , silly! Why else would I do this?" She pushed his pants and underpants down and kneeled before him, taking the head of his cock in her mouth.

Martouf moaned and thrust forward, unable to stop himself. "Samantha!" He moaned again as Sam took more of his shaft into her mouth, and used her hands to stimulate the rest. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, his hands becoming tight fists as he tried to control himself.

Sam continued pleasuring him, pulling back every time he got too close to coming, or became too eager.

Suddenly Martouf's eyes flashed as Lantash took control. He whipped off his shirt and grabbed hold of Sam, pulling her up to give her a heated kiss.

She yelped in surprise as he turned them around and pressed her up against the wall, then moaned in pleasure as he fondled her breasts, and rubbed his very hard cock against her, angling them so it pressed against her center.

"You are a naughty temptress, Samantha!" Lantash said, he voice more than a little hoarse. He gave her a mischievous grin. "That pleases me greatly!"

Sam licked her lips. "So... what are you going to do now?"

He pulled her shirt out of her pants, and pushed it up. "Get you naked and give you what you - and I - _obviously_ want."

Sam raised her arms, letting him pull the shirt off her. "Good." She rubbed against him again. "I can't _wait_ to feel that big, hard cock of yours inside me!"

Lantash made a hoarse sound and pulled at Sam's pants, getting them open and pushing them down. Sam helped him, and together they quickly got her shoes, pants, and underwear off.

Lantash lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He supported her against the wall and with a hand under her ass, as he used his other hand to rub the tip of his cock against her clit and folds, teasing her. "You are so wet, my Samantha... so wet for me..." He positioned the head of his cock at her opening, and thrust forward.

"Oh, yes!" Sam groaned and pushed against him, making him sink in deeper. " _More_!"

"You like this?" He pulled back and thrust into her again, harder this time.

She gasped as he pushed into her again, hitting bottom this time. "You're... you're filling me so wonderfully! _Fuck_ me!"

"With pleasure!" Lantash grinned and grabbed her hips, then started fucking her hard.

Each time he entered her, Sam pulled him towards her with her legs. Using the wall for support, she did her best to move in time with him. She glided her hands over his naked chest, shoulders, and back, caressing him everywhere she could reach.

"So... so good..." she murmured, closing her eyes and focusing completely on how wonderfully his hard shaft filled her, and how he hit _exactly_ right.

He changed the angle a little, and somehow, _impossibly_ , that was even better.

She now moaned almost constantly, and Lantash smiled, happy with her reaction. Soon, however, his own pleasure increased to the point where he forgot everything but his rapidly approaching climax.

Suddenly Sam gave a squeal and bucked against him as his hard thrusts pushed her over and she came, shuddering against him. Lantash gasped and his eyes flashed as her pussy squeezed his cock. He pounded into her several more times before he came hard, releasing copious amounts of seed in her.

He kissed her warmly and helped her to stand, before smiling at her. "That was _wonderful_ , Samantha. _Surprising_ , but very wonderful." He kissed her again.

Sam smiled, her cheeks colouring a little. "Yeah... it was... _You_ are wonderful. I would like to..."

They were interrupted by someone banging loudly on the door, and they heard O'Neill's voice, "What the _Hell_ is going on in there!"

Sam looked at Lantash with a shocked expression, but then she grinned. "What do we say?" she whispered.

"The truth. He will guess it regardless, and it's none of his business," Lantash insisted. He pulled her closer and kissed her again before shouting. "Be quiet, O'Neill. Samantha and I have just mated and you are disturbing the mood."

"Sam?" Daniel asked from outside.

Sam hid her face in her hands. "Oh, god! I will hear of this forever! My teammates are probably all out there, and they will _never_ stop teasing me!" She looked at Lantash and then gave him a silly smile. "But it was all worth it!" She threw her arms around him again and kissed him deeply.

As they lost themselves in the kiss, neither of them heard what her teammates said outside.


End file.
